The Great Cavern Exploration and A Little Bit of Love
by Kana-Kayori-chan
Summary: Wowcrappytitle. Anywho - AraFef fic! First Homestuck one shot, basically Aradia goes on a little escapade and ends up finding Feferi along the way this is pretty fluffy, but I am taking requests for any type of fic at the moment. Hope you enjoy the story my lovely readers. Might put this up on Tumblr as well. Doughnut know yet. Credit to the artist of the cover pic whoeveryouare


**Here we are – first Homestuck fic I am presenting to you people! You lovely, lovely people, you ;u ;  
Anyway, I do not own Homestuck or any of the characters affiliated with the series. And I do not own Hussie.  
Sadly.  
**

* * *

You never really understood the concept of celebrating one's wriggling day. In fact, was it really a day to be happy with anyway? Soon you would be older, and even more on your own than you already were. I mean sure, you had your friends, but quick enough they would be on their own as well. What were you going to do then? Just sit back and watch the Alternian stars like you always did?

Unfortunately for you, you were one day closer starting today. Here on your tenth wriggling day, it would be another day closer to, well, absolutely nothing at all. And you meant that quite literally.

For a moment, you wondered why you were complaining if you were still in your recuperacoon. What was even the point of having a wriggling day if you were going to be alone on said day. You stretched up and out of the comfortable area, moving around your room to get everything together. Who knew – you might find an adventure awaiting you outside. Given the fact that you were Aradia Megido, the renowned (or at most you would love to imagine so) world class adventurer, you couldn't possibly pass up a chance this grand. Oh no, you would make the most of today, you were sure of it. The only question remaining in your think pan was, and I quote, "Where do we start?"

What a silly question! Outside of course! Wow, even you couldn't understand how oblivious you could be sometimes. Brushing your wild, tangled hair out of your rust colored eyes, you slipped on your personal 'adventuring shoes', and wandered out of your preciously rebuilt hive.

Despite the fact that it had been some time now since you had tried such an escapade, your last being the final battle with Lord Whatever-His-Name-Was, you had time to reconstruct your humble abode, and you had to say, you were damn proud of it. You stared up at the beautiful recreation, nodding, as if to reassure yourself of a job well done, and sauntered off happily toward wherever it was you were going. Hell if you knew. What kind of explorer extraordinaire would you be if you thought about what was going to happen next? It was all about the surprises, and to just figure everything out in the beginning wouldn't be too much fun now would it.

Staring up at the darkened sky, you sighed inwardly. The blackened clouds formed odd swirls like they usually did, and the slight smell of soon to come precipitation tickled at your nose. Maybe it would be best if you found shelter. No need to get your already messy hair entirely more messy. There would be no point in that. Because, really, who had enough time to do their hair in the morning anyhow.

Your eyes darted for places to escape to. The rugged terain was far more unforgiving then you would have originally thought, and for a moment, you scolded yourself for not considering the possiblity of acid rain. Why the weather on Alternia had to be so unpleasant was beyond your understanding, and frankly it made no sense at all. Who even decided that such an odd place should bare life? Because of your own experiences, you wonder if this world should have ever been created to begin with. The sight of everything here practically turned your stomach inside out, and the ever-present violence that was seemingly found on every corner of this forsaken place made your skin crawl. Whomever founded this planet must have missed the planet Earth, for that place was far more kind to your species then this planet was.

For now, you took cover in an empty cave, figuring that that would be a perfect spot for exploration, since you couldn't very well go outside without being burned by the falling water. Lighting a torch, one that you had found blantantly sitting there on the dusty cavern floor, you delved deeper into the unknown. Creaking and dripping noises came from all around, the possiblity of some types of creatures living here increased as your steps made sounds that didn't sound like foot steps in the slightest. As of now, your skin was damp with sweat and humidity, your shirt clinging to your back. It was hard to see, even with the light of the flame glowing in front of you. Despite your hazardous journey and the calls within your mind urging you to keep going further into the depths of the cave, you felt an odd sensation to sit and stop for a while. This was rather new. Who thought that such an outgoing girl would need to slow down.

Of course, you would listen to your instincts. That's what every troll had to do.

You sat down on a nearby rock that oddly resembled an actual chair, making yourself comfortable, and sighed once again. These areas were probably the most haunting places to take comfort in, which was why it was so appealing. Trolls who had to go through the trials might have taken up shelter in here a while back. There was no telling why exactly it was such a cozy place.

You blinked a few times some of your hair falling back in front of your eyes, and as you moved the strands blocking your vision out of the way, your body jolted at the touch of a hand on your shoulder. Quickly and defensively, your insticts as a child kicked in, and you snarled at whomever the hand might have belonged to. This effort was wasted, however, as a shocked looking highblood girl stared at you in disbelief for a short time, and then smiled at you, recognizing who you were.

"It's you! Oh, I'm so happy to see you, Aradia!" she stated, lifting her arms and hugging you close. Your eyes grew wide, but soon enough you found yourself giggling and hugging her back.  
"Feferi, it's been a while!" The fuschia troll pulled back and laughed herself, taking a seat beside you on the rocky ground. Normally, you wouldn't give up anything for a highblood. It wasn't in your nature to be kind to them, especially since not a great amount of them liked you, a lowblood. Regardless, this was a different situation. This was Feferi Peixes, the gentle cuttlefish loving girl, and possibly the only highblood to practically take a liking to anyone. Well, except for some trolls.

Standing up, you grinned at her. "You can sit up here, I don't mind."  
The other girls eyes darted between you and the seat, and she opened her mouth to object, but you had already taken a seat on the floor, patting the rock above you with a smooth hand. "No, really, please take it." Feferi nodded, and stood up elegantly as she made her place were you previously sat.

It was silent for some time after, nothing but the caves echos of looming creatures and animals scurrying around inside. It took a while for you to figure out what exactly the two of you could talk about, and by the time you had finally gathered your thoughts, the troll girl beat you to the punch. She had been staring at the top of your head for a bit, and you wondered why but didn't really bother to ask. You were never one for asking awkward questions, and you thought that to be pretty awkward.

"Let me do your hair. I mean, if you want to - I know how to make a really great braid."

This was even more awkward then your question might have been, if you would have decided to ask it. No one really wanted to ever do your hair. This was especially true for yourself as well. Feferi smilled down at you, and pieced your locks apart, sliding her hand through the strands of your tangled mess. "Your hair is very pretty. Why don't you do something with it sometimes? I'm sure any style would work nicely with you." You had to stop yourself for a moment or two. Was she. . .giving your unruly hair a compliment? Furthermore, was she giving you a compliment in general? This was so unlike her, or at least, it seemed to be that way. She was always telling other trolls that they were great, but never had she specifically pointed out one thing on someone before. Was this really happening, or were you getting some kind of cavernspeople disease? So many questions, so little time to answer them.

"Feferi. . ." you started, but shortly got cut off by your own thoughts. The fuschia blooded troll was beautiful all the time, and from the way things looked about her, she never really seemed to try. It was as if she just woke up pretty; she didn't have to do her hair or pick out an outfit that would compliment her. Practically every outfit made her look stunning. After a few more moments of silence and messing with your hair, she had formed a complete braid without you so much as noticing when it had been done. From behind you, you heard a sigh from the girl as she placed her hands in her lap, hanging her head in a way that would make anyone want to come over and comfort her. Your head turned to her, and you shifted yourself to face her entirely.

"What's wrong. . . ?"  
She didn't answer. Only for a split second did her eyes rear up to look at yours. She wasn't crying, oh not at all. There, plain as day on the trolls face, was a light tint of pinkish-purple. You moved your head to try and get a better look at her face but it didn't work out how you wanted. Instead, you took your own hands and placed them atop hers in her lap. You would have to make this as quiet as possible so as not to scare her, because jegus, you were always so over-enthusiastic with these sort of things. "Um. . .I don't know if you're feeling bad, and I really. . .I don't want you to be feeling bad, so maybe if you have anything on your chest you can tell me, feel free to. I promise I won't make fun of you or. . .Feferi, you're hearing me, right. . . ?" The only response that came was a nod.

It wasn't like her to act this way. Feferi was always known for her outgoing and happy personality. Some might even call her bubbly, and she had no problem making others feel better if they ever needed it.

But as of now, it wasn't like that. This was a much softer, vulnerable side of the Peixes girl, one that you weren't used to seeing.

More silence. This was becoming nerve wracking for you. What if you had said something wrong? Or said something that offended her? These thoughts were thrown out the cavern opening when you heard an audible giggle come from the troll. Tilting your head, you stared at her to see what was going on. You swore if she was playing tricks on you, you would somehow get her back. Probably something like tickling, though. You weren't very keen on the whole 'revenge' scene.

She laughed more now, and without so much as a hint to a reason why, she lifted her head. Soft lips came to your forehead, and immediately your face flushed with your blood color. You felt a tad bit light headed, and sat back to recall what was going on. Now that the inside of your head was a mess rather than the outside, Feferi nodded her head in accomplishment. "To tell you the truth, I've always wanted to do that. Sollux has told me so many nice things about you that I started just wanting sweet Aradia all to myself. Sorry if that was too sudden, but I couldn't keep it hidden much longer!"

Wait. So.  
She had these feelings for you since that long ago? Your face heated up more, and you placed your hands on your cheeks to conceal the tint. "W-why didn't you come to me sooner?!" Damn it. You didn't mean to sound so harsh. Shaking your head, you looked down at the cave floor. "I mean. . .we could've talked more, you know?" Oh dear jegus what was going on with your heart.

Was it a thousand needles - was that what this felt like? Or maybe something that you couldn't quite put your finger on. It was more of a gentle glimmer of warmth then it was anything close to pain, and it wasn't a thing that you often felt. However, it did feel nice. You couldn't remember when the last time you experienced this feeling before, but it brought back faint memories of the days with your lusus. So then. . .maybe this was a good thing.

Your heart sputtered just a bit, as you opened your mouth to speak.  
"I. . .I think we can make this work."

Upon letting out the words, Feferi's eye's lit with excitement. "You really think so? I think it could work as well!" she spouted, her tinted arms pulling you into a tight embrace.

It was a super nice feeling. It bubbled up in the pit of your stomach, making you want to burst into spontaneous giggles hug her even more.

She was adorable.  
She was stunning.

_And as of now, she was all yours._

* * *

**Soooooooo did you like it?  
I sure hope so! I plan on doing more but I also need to know which pairings people like.  
So if you could drop me a PM with a request, that would be fantastic C:**

I WILL  
You hear me WILL  
write any type of quadrant you want your ship in~  
That includes all except auspictous.  
Only because I need to look into how other's write it, get a few ideas. I haven't even experimented with it yet.  
Anywhooooooo Reviews are very much appreciated! But please no flames. I will take constructive critism but don't be an ass.

No body likes an ass.  
. . .I'm pretty sure some of you would beg to differ.


End file.
